The conversion of digital signals to analog signals is a common problem in various fields of electronics. In addition to various other methods, low-pass filtering, inter alia, of a pulse-width modulated signal is known. In the case of the pulse-width modulated signal, the duration of a specific logic level, considered on its own or else as a so-called duty ratio in relation to the duration of the other logic level, represents the information to be transmitted. If averaging over time is now carried out by means of low-pass filtering, an analog signal is established by the average value and this signal continuously follows the time duration of the logic level or the duty ratio.